


Hyrule Warriors Support Log: Volga/Zant

by TheObnoxiousWindFish



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObnoxiousWindFish/pseuds/TheObnoxiousWindFish
Summary: I saw an old fic that was discontinued that did Fire Emblem Supports for Hyrule Warrors characters, and I loved the idea so much I picked the first pair off the list and wrote supports for them. Hope everyone likes this!





	Hyrule Warriors Support Log: Volga/Zant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hyrule Warriors: Support Logs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635175) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**C Support**  
Volga: ...  
Volga: The shadows can’t hide your scent from me, Twili.  
Volga: Show yourself.  
Zant: ...  
Zant: You have a keen sense, Dragon.  
Zant: However, I am not here to spy on you.  
Volga: You lurked in my shadow for over two hours.  
Zant: Patience is the way of my people.  
Volga: What gain do you have from following me?  
Zant: So to the point.  
Zant: I wished to see the realm from your standpoint, that’s all.  
Volga: My standpoint?  
Zant: You can only learn so much about a world from listening and talking.  
Zant: Observing for oneself is ideal.  
Volga: ...  
Volga: Next time I catch you in my shadow, I’m going to melt your helmet off your head.  
Zant: ...  
Zant: We shall see.  
   
**B Support**  
Volga: ...  
Volga: You didn’t heed my warning.  
Zant: Well now, am I going to need a new face?  
Volga: Silence.  
Zant: Keep your flames tempered, dragon knight. I intend to simply observe.  
Volga: You listen as well Wizzro does.  
Volga: Leave me.  
Zant: I’ll be out of the way, dragon kni-  
Volga: Hide in my shadow and I will personally get the imp to pull you out.  
Zant: That imp will not do anything you ask of her.  
Volga: If it’s to get back at you, she will.  
Zant: I am stronger and more powerful than she can ever amount to!  
Volga: ...  
Zant: ...  
Volga: You’re not going to leave, are you.  
Zant: No. No I am not.  
Volga: ... Fine. You stay in my shadow, but I will know if you are planning anything.  
Zant: So you say.  
Zant: As I’ve said before, I simply wish to observe - see the world of Sol from the perspective of one immune to its light and its fire.  
Zant: My god’s magic has its limits.  
Volga: ... You’ve never been around fire before?  
Zant: The only fire I can handle is the ones born in the twilight realm.  
Zant: Fire from the Sol realm is brimming with the light magic that regardless of the side you take, a Twili cannot handle it.  
Zant: Even I, a powerful user of magic, cannot withstand it for very long.  
Volga: ...  
Volga: Why did you openly admit that you were flammable to me.  
Zant: ...  
Zant: Because I have the utmost confidence you won’t use it against me.  
Zant: ...  
Zant: Dragon Knight, wait-  
Zant: AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
Volga: ...  
Volga: Heh.

**A Support**  
Zant: ...  
Volga: ...  
Zant: ...  
Volga: Fine.  
Volga: I’m sorry for nearly burning you to death.  
Zant: You better be.  
Zant: A less gracious king would not forgive you.  
Volga: You still cling to the title of king, even in the realm that you do not rule.  
Volga: Why?  
Zant: Because the throne of the Twili is rightfully mine!  
Zant: That wretched imp stole it from me... But her time will come. She will be crushed by the power my god has granted me.  
Volga: ... Your god is Ganondorf, is he not?  
Zant: ...  
Zant: Yes, he is.  
Volga: You are being lied to.  
Zant: I... I am aware.  
Zant: But what is in motion cannot be undone.  
Zant: I will have my goal before I am disposed of.  
Zant: That is all that matters.  
Volga: ...  
Volga: That is why you told me of your weakness to fire.  
Zant: ... The sorceress doesn’t dull your mind as much as I was told.  
Volga: Her hold weakens, but her power remains.  
Volga: I can think clearly.  
Zant: Perhaps we share a fate then?  
Volga: More than likely.  
Zant: Then let us make the most of it.  
Zant: Spar with me.  
Volga: I will take your challenge, Twilight King.  
Zant: Hesitate no further.  
Volga: Have at you!

**S Support**  
Volga: ...  
Volga: You’re late.  
Zant: Forgive me.  
Volga: I didn’t smell you in my shadow - where were you?  
Zant: I simply had business to attend to before I could arrive.  
Zant: Shall we?  
Volga: Hold a moment.  
Volga: Being late to our sparring is something you have never done.  
Volga: Are you alright?  
Zant: So worried for me, Dragon Knight.  
Volga: Someone has to watch over you.  
Zant: ... Perhaps I best do this now.  
Volga: Hm?  
Volga: ... A gift?  
Volga: ...  
Volga: ... I see.  
Volga: You did your research.  
Volga: It’s even the same weight as my normal pike.  
Zant: It is Twili courting custom to present someone with a to made of our magic as a... proposition.*  
Volga: ...  
Volga: Oh.  
Zant: Perhaps I was wrong?  
Volga: Er...  
Volga: N-no, you were not wrong.  
Volga: I... simply do not know what to say.  
Zant: You do not have to say anything.  
Zant: Regardless of your answer, the pike is yours.  
Zant: For someone to remember me.  
Volga: ...  
Volga: ... No.  
Volga: I wish to do more than remember you.  
Volga: If... you can forgive my lack of knowledge of Twili customs... and my inability to speak my emotions.  
Zant: ... I don’t mind teaching you the customs of my home.  
Zant: Or... courting you, if you do not mind.  
Volga: ...  
Volga: Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to mimic the style of the supports they did, too - this was fun! I might do another.
> 
> * = Headcanon from me: Twili courtship begins when one Twili gifts another with a tool made from the Twili’s own magic. The more noble the Twili, the bigger and more intricate the tool. Zant is Zant, and Volga is Volga, so Zant made a Pike.


End file.
